The letters you never read
by Amethyst Petals
Summary: Sequel to BROKEN PROMISE. MIkan's POV . REaders are suggested to read Broken Promise first. Mikan just gave up on Natsume, What will happen? ONE-SHOT R
1. Chapter 1

**The Letters that were Never Read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**A/N: this is a sequel to "**_**Broken Promise**_**". I suggest you to perhaps read **_**Broken Promise**_** first. **

**This had undergone changes and now has a different ending.  
**

* * *

Continuation from Broken Promise-

The moonlight casted a silhouette of me sitting under my window, droplets of tear was visible under the radiance on my carpet floor. I fell asleep on the floor, clutching the photo of Natsume and I when were ten. My head rested against my bed, _we were only ten, as if we really meant what we were saying. _

* * *

The very first thing I did the next morning was to find a job. To my surprise, the moment I stepped into a black and white French café, Mr. Narumi, who I thought I'd never see again turned out to own the café. So after 30 minutes of stepping into the café, I was an employee. (It took 30 mins because Naru had so much to talk about.)

The uniform was designed exactly like what French maids would wear. It was mainly black with white ribbons and lace. The tube dress reached 20cm from my knees. Black thigh-high socks were added along with white bows; furthermore, we had to wear black high heels.

After going through the rules and regulations with me, I understood my job was to be to take orders and serve, in other words, I was one of the hostesses. I also found out that Anna and Nonoko were working there as chefs.

My first day went rather well and happy. In fact, the next weeks passed by like that. I was starting to enjoy life back in Tokyo, I sighed, thoughts of Natsume still linger in my memory.

Every day, I refrain from doing anything or going anywhere which could remind me of him, but it never works, the fact that I remind myself to not go or do such things reminds me of him.

* * *

I've been working in this café for over 3 months now, I was getting very used to the routines and I loved it, but that was only until a call came in for reservations.

"Hello, Heureux Café! How can I help you?"

_"Hello, I would like to place an order for a table for two. Tonight at 7:00."_

"Table for two, at 7pm. Correct?"

_"Yep."_

"May I ask what name would you like to book the table under…?"

_"Hyuuga. Natsume…no, Ayumi Hyuuga."_

_Hyuuga? No way. _I took a deep breath and calmed myself.

"Ayumi Hyuuga. We'll see you at seven, have a good day."

_"Thank you."_

"…"

_"Oh and can you decorate our table with candles and cherry blossoms? Thank you."_

"Ahh… Sur—" she hung up.

_**"Beep! Beep! Beep!"**_

Fuuuu— I let out a long breath of air. _Natsume, Natsume's married? And nobody told me?_

_

* * *

"OH, MIKAN! I'm so sorry, we should've told you earlier!" _A panicking Nonoko cried. Before I could move or say anything, her arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Can't… can't breathe." I choked. Nonoko quickly let go, and continued her story.

_"Do you remember that day when Naru, Anna and me were absent and—"_

"You guys were attending the wedding weren't you? It's okay, don't worry about it, I'm fine. But why wasn't I invited?" I put on a fake pout and chuckled at my own words, _I'm fine? Totally, I'm … __broken__._

_"Oh I'm so glad you're already over him. And you are so gonna make him realise that tonight!"_

"Ahh— what do you mean? Like find a date or —"

_"No silly, you, my friend, will be their hostess! Oh I'm such a genius aren't I?"_ Nono clapped her hands.

I was speechless; this had to be some kind of test I had to go through to be completely over him. And I, Mikan Sakura will pass.

I simply nodded and went to serve other costumers.

All day long, my thoughts lingered on Ayumi Hyuuga, _what was she like? Is she easygoing like how I was? Or is she like that girl…whats her name? Luni? Lulu? Luna? Yes, Luna._ _Hmm… wow, I'm not thinking about Natsume! Wait, I just did, noooooo. _

* * *

The moment the hour hand stroke 7 and both the second and minute hand ticked 12, I could feel my hands shake, and a bead of sweat slide down my cheek. _Calm down, your strong. That's right, I'm strong. _

**Ting! Ting! Ting! **

The doorbell rang as customers came in. my mind was racing, I hoped it would be them, but at the same time I wished it wasn't.

"Do you have a reservation?" One of my fellow employee's asked as I waited in the kitchen to be instructed to go out.

"No."

"Alright, just the 4 of you? Please come this way." I sighed in relieve. That was until…

**Ting! Ting! Ting! **

The door rang again. My fellow employee's high heels clacked hurriedly across the marble floor towards the door.

"Good evening. Do you have a reservation?" her voice echoed across the foyer.

_"Yes, at 7 o'clock. Table for two."_

"Ayumi Hyuuga?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. Your hostess will arrive shortly." Three pairs of footsteps once again echoed through the foyer and into the dining hall. I took a deep breath, fixed my uniform and headed towards their romantically decorated table. Table 11, situated right in the centre of the hall.

I had personally decorated the table with a crimson table cloth whilst all the other tables had white. There were also two candle stands on both sides. Each candle stand holding three candles, two whites and one red in the middle. Sakura petals were decorated around the candle stands as if each time the wax melts and drips down the candle; it'll turn into a petal and fall onto the table. It was absolutely beautiful, and it looked even better when the couple was sitting there. I smiled; inwardly I knew this was the path for them.

I stood straight and confident, _I am Mikan Sakura and I have given up Natsume Hyuuga for his own good. _And I am going to be proud of it. Straightening my dress again I walked towards their table.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga. I am Mikan Sakura and I will be your hostess tonight," I said as I passed out the menus at the same time avoiding Natsume's questioning gaze. "When you're ready, you can just signal to me and I'll get your order." I said cheerfully with a bright smile. I waited until I got a response and then I walked to the side of the the dining hall waiting to be signaled.

Throughout the whole time, I could feel his eyes burning holes into my body. But I continued to ignore it until Ayumi turned around and waved at me. Plastering another 100-watt smile, I walked over to them.

"How can I help you?" directing it mainly at Ayumi.

"Yes, I'd like to order a French cute Rib of Beef and bean salad."

"Cut Rib of Beef and Bean Salad. And what would you like sir?" I asked pointedly at Natsume. He quickly turned his gaze from me to the menu.

"I'll have the same." His husky voice boomed out menacingly. I staggered back just a bit, I wasn't used to customers using that tone on me, especially Natsume.

"Coming right up!" I casted a small smile and proceeded to get the heck out of there. I was quite thankful to my 3 months of training in walking in high heels. Even though his voice and glare frightened me, I could still walk properly.

As soon as I reached the kitchen counter, I let out a sigh of relieve. Anna and Nonoko quickly rushed over to check on me. After 5 minutes of explaining to them that I wasn't sad or anything but tired, I finally manage to convince them just enough so that they'll start making the food. I was happy to wait for the food to finish as I didn't want to see Natsume's scary side. But to be honest, it was because I didn't want to see them together. My heart suddenly felt like it was being squeezed. Something was caught in my throat causing tears to swell up under my eyelids. This feeling, I hadn't felt it for 3 months now. I had gone out of the way just so it wouldn't appear again. But the moment I watch them talk and look lovingly at each other, I couldn't hold it back. But I had to. Swallowing hard, I stood up and proceeded towards the backdoor to get some fresh air.

* * *

After making sure no one was around, I leaned onto the side of the building and huffed out a long breath.

"He's happy, and so is his wife. That's all that matters."

_"What? Me being happy is all that matters to you?"_ OMIGOD! He removed himself from a wall and heading towards me. Under the dim lighting, I could still make out his unruly hair and…and alluring crimson eyes. I quickly snapped out but I still couldn't think of a way to respond.

"I … I didn't mea–"

_"You meant,' I'm glad Natsume found a wife and that he is happy with her.'? You should know by now…" _he leaned closed forcing me to lean against the wall, _"…that I'd never be happy with anyone except…you." _He rested his palms on the walls beside my head, pinning me right there to stare at his eyes. _He's married, his not yours. Don't look at him, ignore his eyes. _

"Mr. Hyuuga," I said as strong as I could, making him raise his eyebrow, "you should be inside right now. The door is just there. Please go in before you catch a cold, Mrs. Hyuuga would be worried." I added as I headed towards the door.

_"…"_

"Oh and the toilet is to your left when you enter, I know it's very confusing, customers often get lost."

"If that's what you want Mikan, for me to leave you alone, I'll do as you wish." He said coldly and walked inside slamming the door behind him.

Even though I sounded like I didn't really care but on the inside, my heart was being stabbed, it was so painful just to treat him like any regular customers, it was so painful to speak to him like he was just another stranger, it was so painful to ignore the words he said to me, it was too painful to relate back to Ayumi Hyuuga. But I have to. For Natsume, for his future, I have to.

* * *

I sat against the wall.

_It's so cold. I wonder how the ancient people survived during nights. Oh yeah, they had fire… yes, fire. Fire would be so nice right now. Hmm…my fire, Natsume, he could be here right now. Being my fire. But where is he? Oh yeah, having dinner inside with his wife. Wife, huh? Would that role be played by me if I hadn't left? No. This isn't right. He said, "_The only person that could ever make me happy would be you." _If that's true, then why did he marry Ayumi-san. Did he not trust my love for him? Didn't he read my letters? Oh yeah, the letters. All those years, I kept on sending letters to him, reminding him of our promise and my love for him. Even though I knew he couldn't reply as he wouldn't know where I was, I still kept on hoping he'd read them. After 6 years of writing, I got sick of it. Was it that? But I did state in my last letter,that_– _still, could he have not read them? Or maybe, he just ignored them. Or_–

I was thinking so hard that I didn't realize I had started crying. I quickly wiped the tears with the back of my hand, checked my make-up and went back to the kitchen counter. The food was ready, so I took the food trolley and wheeled across to the center table.

_"Sakura-san, are you alright? Your eyes are rather red."_ Ayumi noted. Causing Natsume to suddenly look up. His eyes widened as he saw that I had been crying, but I continued to serve their food declining any suggestions of feeling ill. The rest of the night passed uneventfully… until it was time for them to leave. After they had paid, I was about to call it quits for the night when I suddenly heard Natsume tell Ayumi that he had to pay for the extra decoration and that she should wait for him outside.

I didn't need to look up to see Natsume standing in front of me. I could hear his heavy yet steady footsteps and see his shoes stop before me. I had expected him to say something about what had happened earlier, but I don't know whether it was to my disappointment or my relieve, I heard,

"How much for the extra decorations?" After recovering from my slight shock, I replied,

"Nothing, sir. It's just part of our service." I lied, I don't know why.

"Then I guess _we'll _just have to add to your tip?" it sounded like more of a statement than a question as he took about $20.

"Ah…no sir, it's $5, its $5 for the extra decoration." I looked down trying hard to hide my embarrassment. He handed me $5 and turned to leave. As seconds passed by, I could only see his retreating back, all of a sudden, it felt like there were only us two in the hall. Everything else was a blur.

"The letters, you never read them did you?" I whispered. I had hoped he'd heard it, at the same time, I wished he didn't.

Natsume stopped in his tracks. With his back still facing me,

_"What letters?"_ I could feel tears building up behind my eyes. My left hand was holding tight onto my right arm as my right hand pushed against the table for support. I was shaking and I wasn't going to be able to hold it in anymore.

"The letters I sent, after I left. You never read them did you? All those years, none of my letters, you never read any of them?" I was stuttering.

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_ He answered and started to walk away. All I could do was watch his retreating back as he headed to the foyer.

_"Have a good evening."_

_"Hn." _

It felt like he was walking out of my life. _Was this a punishment? For me? When I walked away from him at the park? Could it be?_

* * *

It was Saturday and I had an urge to go to the park to watch families enjoy their day, so I did. I felt the need of Vitamin D and happy atmosphere. So I sat under a Blossom tree and recorded happy memories of when I was a child. _In other words, when I was still in Gakuen Alice, when I was still young and innocent, when I was ignorant, when I was with Natsume. _I was watching a family enjoying picnic when a young boy suddenly came running towards me.

He had grey hair almost silver and green eyes. But one caught me most was his tears, bordering the bottom of his eyes, threatening to slide down is cute chubby cheek.

_"Onee-san, I'm scared!" the little boy cried._

"It's okay, onee-san is here. Whats your name?" I asked as he wrapped his hands around my neck, crying into my chest.

"_Yo…Youichi."_

"May I call you Yo-chan?" He nodded, looking into my eyes,

_"That's what Okaa-san and Otou-san calls me." _That reminded me, _what was this boy doing here? Scared? Where are his parents?_

"Ne Yo-chan, where are your parents?"

_"I don't know. Daddy brought me here .I was running around and scaring people with ghosts, and then, all of a sudden, I couldn't find Daddy." _What. The. Hell. Ghosts? Could he be an Alice? She held his hand and tested him by sucking his alice just a little to see if it would respond. And to her horror, it did.

"Are you an ali—"

_"Youichi!" _The voice, it was so familiar.

_"Otou-san?" _Yo-chan turned around and started to run towards "otou-san". My eyes widened.

"Na…Na… Natsume?" I gasped.

_"Mi…Mi…Mi…Mikan?" _He stuttered. For the next seconds, we simply stared at each other, and we would've kept on staring if Yo-chan hadn't interrupted.

_"Otou-san? You know one-san?" _before either of us could reply he continued,

_"Well, I'll leave you to your chat."_ With that, he ran off.

It was silent between us as we watched Yo-chan run around. Few more minutes passed until I decided to say something.

"Nice kid. But you shouldn't let him use his alice so much, out here." I added.

_"What are you trying to say?"_

"You wouldn't want your _son_ to have a short life would you?"

_"Youichi is NOT_—"

"You never read my letters did you? I had sent so many over the years, and yet, you ignored all of them? Or maybe you burnt them…" I looked far off. I didn't notice, but tears were starting to run down my face.I felt his thumb wipe them off and his warm palm against my face.

_"Mikan, I really don't know about these letters, they, they never reached me."_

"But… but I sent letters to Hotaru too, she received them." I continue to cry. I looked Natsume in the eye to see if he was lying or not. And he wasn't, his crimson eyes showed only love, concern and confusion.

_"I've never read them, please Mikan, trust me this time." _

"Is that why…is that why you…" before I could continue I burst into tears.

_"Ayumi?"_ I nodded. Sitting under the Sakura tree, enveloped in Natsume's arms and his scent, I explained.

"The letters, I knew you would never be able to reply, but I had always hoped you would at least read them. And maybe even write a reply even if you can't send them, is that too selfish?"

_"Oh Mikan, of course not." _A gasp was heard behind us. And Ayumi came out from behind a tree nearby.

_"Omigod! I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were related to Nat-kun. I thought you were some obsessed fan girl boasting and lying about defeating AAO. And trying to get Nat-kun to have pity on you by telling him your mother died. And that you were in hospital. Lucky I kept them because I was planning to show it to our kids and_—_ "_

I couldn't let her continue anymore. I ran away. It felt like déjà vu. But this time, I actually let Natsume catch up to me. He held be tight from behind me, his head rested on the crook of my next nuzzled against my messy hair.

_"Don't leave me. Please."_

"I'm sorry, Natsume. It's not your fault. It's a misunderstanding, but I can't stay, Natsume. I can't stay like this. Perhaps you shouldn't even read the letters ask Ayumi-chan to destroy them. You belong to Ayumi-chan now." Once again, the park felt like there were only us. Everything else was a blur except for Natsume.

_"You can't, Mikan. Please, I can't lose you again. I'll divo_—_"_

"No you can't. That would be selfish. If you leave Ayumi now, it would be unfair, unfair to Ayumi who is _your _faithful _wife_." With that, I ran. The exit to the park seemed so far away. I could see from my X-ray Alice that Natsume was attempting to chase after me but Ayumi was holding her back.

_Stubborn jerk. I have to do this. It's for your future. And I care about your future because…I love you._

THE END

* * *

Thanks for everyone's support and encouragement. i hope you enjoyed my story.

please review. it'll be very much appreciated


	2. The letters

Dearest Natsume, (MY pervert)

It's been another month since i last wrote to you. How are you doing? I miss you. But of course, i've been missing you for the last 8 years. please say hi to everyone for me. Especially Ruka-pyon and Tsubasa-senpai.

I love you very much and i still remember our promise. And i will continue to love and remember our promise until the very day we meet and fulfill it. But after this letter, i cannot continue as it will be too risky. The AAO might find me.  
Yes, me, my mother died, she had a sudden heartatack and died.

Natsume, i'm, alone, i feel empty, the only hope i have left is of ever seeing you again. Please, please wait for me.

Tomorrow, i'll go out to the AAO Head Quaters, i'll destroy them, and get revenge. Revenge for my mum, revenge for you. If, if i don't come back from my mission tomorrow, Natsume, i wish you happiness for the rest of your life. But if i do survive. I promise, i'll write another letter for me.

Stay safe. Don't even think about coming after me.  
i love you. I can't lose you.

Love,  
Polkadots.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dear Natsume (MY first-kiss-stealer)

I'm alive. i completely annihilated the AAO HQ. i guess persona won't send you out on any missions anymore huh? Whoops, i forgot, you killed persona already. hehe.  
Natsume, i'm in hospital right now.

i was seriously injured and nearly died. If it wasn't the alice stone you gave me during the first time our class learnt to make Alice Stones, i would've died. Thankyou.

Natsume, this will be the very last time i write to you. Left overs from the AAO are now searching for me. If i continue this, they might have me tracked down within days. I love you. And the promise, i still keep it.

Words cannot describe how much i wish i could see you right now. But i hope you are having a wonderful time in GA. Remember me.

When i see you again, lets be together. forever.  
Love,  
_YOUR_ polka dots  
Mikan.


End file.
